


Yet My Love Refuses to Fade

by eigwayne



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Quenya Names, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigwayne/pseuds/eigwayne
Summary: Alone in Aman, Maglor’s wife writes a poem.
Relationships: Maglor | Makalaurë/Maglor's Wife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Yet My Love Refuses to Fade

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I call a Song Drabble- In which one writes for the duration of a random song, resulting in a little ficlet. This one was Leaves Eyes' "Misseri (Turn Green Meadows Into Gray)". Excellent song, excellent band, I highly recommend.  
> Originally posted to Tumblr, https://eigwayne.tumblr.com/post/185922638944/  
> I write Maglor's spouse as a poet and playwright, and the nightingale thing will be a minor theme if I ever finish writing about her (and Curufin's lady who has Definite Opinions on the subject) but for now please just enjoy the struggles of a poet.

She chewed on the end of her pen, idly thinking that she chewed less when she used quills, but loath to give up the comforting wood handle in her fingers. The next line still eluded her. It was hard to balance sensitivity to the victims and forgiveness for the damned.

_I call your name, forbidden and unshriven,  
but my love refuses to fade.  
Cold are the nights without the shine of Telperion,  
yet you were not the one who stole it away.  
Do not leave me again, my nightingale,  
for my love refuses to fade._

She scribbled before the words faded from her mind, but she would need to rework it later. No one called Makalaurë a nightingale anymore.

All his beautiful titles were forgotten under the name of Kinslayer. ‘And yet my love refuses to fade,’ she sighed, and turned back to her writing.


End file.
